Oceans Apart
by simplexdreams
Summary: Louis and Zoey are exactly 5437 miles away from each other. Louis is in the US promoting his band, One Direction, while Zoey is at her and Louis' home in London all alone. They're oceans apart. No matter how far apart they may be, they love each other with everything they have. But will their relationship crumble with all the rumors and Louis' fame? One Direction/Louis Tomlinson


**Zoey.**

**Monday.**

I'm 5437 miles away from him from point A to point B.

My heart was yearning to see the blue swirling pools of his eyes, his soft brown windswept hair that he would gladly let me run my fingers through, the structure of his face and his beautiful and cheeky smile. I wanted to feel my hand brush against his, feel the spark that would electrify through me and him at the touch of skin.

Some salty tears fell from my hazel eyes and down my cheeks and I quickly brushed them away and combed my hand through my wavy dirty blonde hair. I tried to smile in the mirror that was directly opposite me, but the smile was fake. The dimples edged on my cheeks appeared, but my smile just didn't meet my eyes. I sighed deeply and looked at the bedside table where a picture of me and him was in a photo frame.

I imagined the warmth that would radiate from his body when he pulled me close, the soft blush that would appear on my cheeks when he kissed my forehead, and how fast my heart would beat when I gazed into his pools of blue.

My aching heart was nothing without him. Louis William Tomlinson. My mind and heart raced at the pure thought of his name. Then the realisation of him still not being here, with me, washed over me.

Louis was in Los Angeles, he's in a band called One Direction. They were promoting the band there, and there was without a doubt that One Direction in the US was going to be massive. Louis had been away for a week. One week. That's all it took for me to lock myself in mine and Louis' room and wait for his return.

I was in London staying in Louis and his band mate, Harrys' apartment. I was glad I was staying here; Louis had left some clothes of his that smelt of him. A little creepy, but he smelt flawless.

I closed my eyes and remembered what some of my 'friends' had said only a few days ago when we went out for dinner. I only went out in hopes I would think about something over than Louis. It didn't work.

_Long distance relationships never work._

_You can't love someone who isn't physically there._

They were all wrong. Even if we were oceans apart from each other still I loved him with everything in me and so much more.

My thoughts drowned out completely when my phone rang from my bedside table. My heart skipped a beat as I heard his personalised ringtone. "_YOUR SEXY BEAST OF A BOYFRIEND IS CALLING YOU, PICK UP THE PHONE!_" I smiled to myself before tapping the green button, answering the call.

"Hello!" His beautiful and cheery voice rang from the other line. I wiped away some more tears.

"Hey Louis" I replied, my voice was shaky, I realised a little too late that Louis could hear the sadness and tears in my voice.

"Zoey, baby girl, what's wrong?" He asked softly.

"Nothing" I lied, wiping more tears away and sniffing.

"I know when you're crying and when you're lying, now tell me what's wrong" He said sadly, I knew that he blamed himself for not being here.

"Louis, it's ok, it's just really hard at times" I sniffed, laying myself down on Louis and mine's bed and wiping away some more salty tears "I'm so proud of you because you've come so far and how much you have achieved, the only reason I'm crying is because I just miss everything about you and that feeling I always get around you, and I know that sounds incredibly cheesy, but it's true."

"Zoey, I miss you too, I miss you every second of the day – all day. Every time I'm recording a song, I think of you and, get ready for some cheesy stuff now babe, but you make me stronger" Louis breathed down the phone, I bit my lip to stop myself from sobbing out loud.

"I love you so much Louis" I whispered to him, wiping a stray tear away and sniffing.

"Zoey Bug…" I rolled my eyes, a small giggle escaping my lips at my old nickname, Louis had given me when we were watching Bugs Life, "…I can promise you I will see you soon, and I love you too" And with that he hung up.

_So far away from where you are _

_These miles have torn us worlds apart _

_And I miss you, yeah I miss you _

_So far away from where you are _

_I'm standing underneath the stars _

_And I wish you were here_


End file.
